


The Relationship of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

by buying_the_space_farm (orphan_account)



Series: The Poetry of Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Maybe Loves Sherlock, Long poem, M/M, Mary is Moriarty, Moriarty is Dead, Odd Punctuation, Poetry, Possible Unrequited Love, Sherlock Loves John, Unnecessary Capitalization, mentions of Moriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Relationship of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson as described in the Chaotic, Poetic mess that is Sherlock's brain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

It’s Funny,  
how People see Us.  
as two Separate Entities  
when our Souls are so Inexorably Entwined.  
Since the moment I observed you,  
And the moment you saw me,  
that Red thread that had been slowly bringing us closer,  
Snapped Taut  
and Tried to bring us Closer.  
(It almost succeeded)

Months passed  
we were More than Friends  
less than Lovers  
more than Human  
less than God  
we were-  
we Were.  
221B was our home  
our nest  
our place of Being  
Then It happened.

More time passed.  
You Moved on.  
I moved Closer.  
You Left Home.  
I Came Home.  
Mary.  
Need I say more?  
Weddings, and Babies, and Bullets, oh my.  
Janine.  
Need I See more?  
Your jealousy was Written across  
Your Face  
Your Body  
The entire World it seemed  
could See it

Now,  
A Victorian fever dream has separated us  
And brought us together somehow  
Moriarty is Dead  
but has somehow Returned.  
_Blew his brains out_  
How is he back?  
I know exactly what he is going to do next  
Apparently  
According to the brain in my Body  
But the heart-  
The Heart that Moriarty so unsuccessfully tried to burn out of me-  
But You did so easily with Mary-  
Has started to beat again in this same body.  
Adrenaline forcing it to sound in my chest.  
Because You are back.  
And You will call me Brilliant  
Amazing  
Fantastic.  
Superlatives and Derivatives that feed my Soul.  
All for me.

And that heart-  
It is Battling my brain for knowledge.  
The knowledge of Moriarty.  
_To withhold and keep John_  
_To use and impress John_  
_(to use and lose john)_  
that heart and this brain are losing against each other  
too addled by a list  
_did you make a list_  
the list laying torn on the floor  
like my Heart  
that I am sacrificing for you  
to Save You  
to Impress You  
(to lose you)

Now Moriarty is gone again  
a prank  
a loss  
a false truth (he will always be here in my head-  
a forbidden truth that must never come to light)  
A lie  
But I haven’t lost You  
You have lost Mary  
Or have You let her go?  
She was the cause of Our pain  
But Mary was Moriarty  
And Moriarty was Moriarty  
The-King-is-Dead-Long-Live-the-King  
Was Proclaimed throughout the World  
Now there is no King  
not a King we can fight at least  
So we have fought  
and  
Cried  
Cried  
and  
Fought

Mary is now gone  
But will you stay?  
You have no limp,  
You are not a ~~sad~~  
recently ~~invalided~~ returned soldier  
the tremor is gone---

 

 

But you limp up the stairs  
Aluminium cane rattling on the stairs.  
A suitcase on the landing  
and you ask the question  
the Question that I have longed to answer  
‘Can I Come Home?’

 

 

 

Oh God Yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And you are Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is going to be one of several pieces of poetry that I'll be posting here, some of which will be Sherlock related, and the rest will be poetry that I've written to vent about my life in general. Anyway, Comments and Kudos are awesome, and totally, wonderfully, greatly appreciated. If you want to express your love of this even more, check me out on [tumblr](http://buying-the-space-farm.tumblr.com/) and drop me a line! Thanks again!


End file.
